No Good Deed
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Lavender Eyes/Ambrose When the Queens true love is taken and all she can do is watch, how will she cope being stuck in Azkadillia's prison alone?


**AN: Oh... my... godness.. Its my first Tin Man story! I'm so proud of how this turned out! Besides, this is a hard pair to find on here and I just love them! Not as much as I love Cain/Glitch or DG/Glitch but they are up there :D The Queen(Lavender Eyes)/ Ambrose (Who is not Glitch! they are not the same people!) Okay Ill shut up.**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Tin Man or Wicked! Yes the title is inspired by the Wicked song No Good Dead (Which the queen does sing (Well not really sing but...) in this fic. all inspiration came from this vid on youtube: .com/watch?v=MXmYLkoWm7o&feature=BFp&list=WL76ABC72253122707&index=40 PLEASE REVIEW! :) P.S. I did change the words up to fit the storyline. ENJOY!**

With the clap of her hands, Azkadillia was gone leaving her mother to wallow in her own self pitty. "Oh Ambose," she cried sinking to her knees in the cold sand. Her head fell neatly into her hands, her tears seeping between her fingers. "What have I done?" She whispered. She knew she could have done something other than sit there and wait to be captured by her daughter. No, not her daughter anymore. Her darling Azkadillia was dead and that ugly wicked witch's soul overtook her precious child's body. The thought made her absolutly sick to her stomach. But what made her even more sick was the thought of Ambrose, the man she loved, in the hands of that wicked monster. The Queen knew what she would do and she just could not bare it. She knew that once it was done, and Ambrose's brain was removed, he would never be the same. She would give anything to save him, anything at all. The thought of losing the man she loved made the queen sob harder. Glaring at the sky, she shouted as loud as she could even though she knew no one could hear her, "AMBROSE!" Her nostrals flaired as she stood once more, brushing the sand that clung to her skirt. She knew once she had given DG second life her magic would be gone but she did know a spell or two. She began to chant, venom dripping from every word as she wished impecible harm on Azkadillia in her mind. Harming the witch, however, was not what the spell was for.

"Mela-ka-nam-a-nam-a-natchu-matchu-melakanamen. Mela-ka-nam-a-nam-a-natchu-matchu-melakanamen." She threw her hands in the air as her voice lifted to the sky. "Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him let him feel no pain! May his bones never break and however they try to destroy him let him never die. LET. HIM. NEVER. DIE!" The queen made sure to put extra emphases on the last part, sounding it out slowly as each word got louder and louder.

"Mela-ka-nam-a-nam-a-natchu-matchu-melakanamen. Mela-ka-nam-a-nam-a-natchu-matchu-meleka-eleka…" Lavender Eyes grunted out in frustration. What was she even saying?

"What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm saying! I don't even know what trick I ought to try…" She looked back at the greying sky, tears shimmering in her eyes once more, threatening to fall but she would be strong. She would not let Azkadillia know she was affected.

"Ambrose where are you?" she screeched into the nothingness and sunk back into the sand, once more kneeling, "Already dead… or bleeding," she shuddered at the thought, hoping she was wrong, "One more distaster I can add to my… generous… supply…" she thought once more of DG. Once saved, her child was torn from her. She knew it was for the best but it didn't make it hurt less. She laughed bitterly laying on her back in the sand. "No good dead goes unpunished…" she gritted out at the darkened sky, "No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished… that's my new creed!" She stared at the storm clouds for another moment knowing it was soon to downpour on her but she didn't care. She knew the storm was the witches doing, there was no other explanation. She sat up and pulled her knees too her as the rain beated on her head and arms. It stirred a memory within her. Ah yes… her mind drifted back to Ambrose again. She stood up slowly and threw her arms out and began to spin, droplets of water mixing with her tears as she remembered.

"_Care to dance my queen?" asked Ambrose holding out a hand to her._

"_In the rain?" she asked gazing at the downpour from the patio._

"_All the more fun my dear," he said grabbing her and pulling her to him. He was quite the dancer she had to admit as he spun her around as they both got soaked but they didn't care. After a moment, he spun her closer to him and captured her lips in his own. She shuddered at the softness of them, the taste even. She had always dreamed of that moment, of how perfect it would be and it was indeed… perfect._

The queen parted her lips ever so slightly trying to deepen the kiss but all she tasted was the bittersweet taste of the dirty rain. It was only a memory after all. She clenched her fists at her sides. "My road of good intentions lead where such a road always leads. No good deed," She paused long enough to lift her head from the sight of the sand beneith her bare feet, "Goes unpunished…" Her dress clung to her skin as she was covered from head to toe in water.

"DG," she whispered looking off into the distance, picturing her youngest daughter's face, "Azkadellia," she said even quieter than before. She looked the other way and imagened her real daughters face as she mourned her inside. She looked at the ground once more, her voice barly audible as she managed to choke out, "Ambrose…" She bit her lip screaming as loud as she could this time, "Ambrose!"

The sand squished between her toes as she paced back in forth, her blond hair matted to her face. To think, this was only her first day in Azkadillia's so called prison and she was already losing her mind. She just hoped Ambrose hadn't already lost his.

"One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention… Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention?" She shook her head, her hand gently placed over her soft purple eyes. "Is that all good deeds are when looked at with and Ice cold eye? If that's all good deeds are, mabey that's the reason why…" Her bottem lip quivered as she eyed the ring on her finger. It wasn't much but it meant so much to her.

"_Marry me my queen," Ambrose knelt in front her her, the tiny gold ring in his fingers, "I can not contain my love for you any longer,"_

_She jumped to her feet, her hands automatically flying to her mouth._

"_Oh Ambrose!" she cried, "Yes!" He stood once more and slid the ring onto her finger, brushing his lips against hers._

"_I love you my queen," he whispered to her._

"_And I love you Ambrose," was her sincere reply._

The Queen's heart bleed as she looked at it now. She needed him to survive. Without him, she was nothing. She had a suden urge to throw the ring deep into ocean to spare her heart the damadge but as she clutched it in her palm, she knew if she did, the only thing she would have left of Ambrose was her memories.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she whispered to it, running her thumb over the gold surface as she slid it back on her finger where it rightfully belonged.

"All helpful urges should be surcombanded. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure I meant well-" she thought again of DG and Ambrose as she stated, "-Well look at what well meant did." Her brain screamed at her to stop as she rubbed at her temples. 'You can't change what has already been done' it screached. "Try and stop me!" she growled before continueing on with her ranting.

"Alright… ENOUGH! So be it…" her voice got softer, "So be it then," She knew she was just as bad as the wicked old witch that resided inside her daughter. She could have saved him. They could have run but she was a cowered and she hated herself for it. Her eyes, the same eyes Ambrose called breathtakingly mesmorizing, seeped with morsture as she glared out into the nothingness of the island.

"Let all OZ be agreed… I'm WICKED… through and through," even as she spoke the words she believed them and it hurt. "Since I can not suceede, Ambrose saving you…" she grasped her chest, where her heart would be if there were anything left to it, "I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again… EVER AGAIN!" For the third time since ariving on the forlorn island, she sank to her knees, holding her broken heart in her hands, "No good deed… will I do," She gasped for air as she cried the last word softly into her palm.

"Again…"

**AN: Did you like it? I kinda do :D I was thinking of making a sequal to it after everything has happened where she sees Ambrose again but its really Glitch but i dont know yet. Thoughts?**


End file.
